Let's walk together
by minakopie
Summary: Kyo é pressionado a entender certos conceitos e acaba reparando coisas inimagináveis. Enquanto revê seu modo de pensar, é influênciado por sentimentos crescentes, e por um certo rato.yaoi.
1. try to change me

**Let's walk together.  
**_  
_...

- Bom dia! – Shigure o cumprimenta.

- E o que tem de bom! – ù.ú

- Já esta mal humorado, o gato idiota... – Yuki opina.

- EU NÃO PERGUNTEI NADA, RATAZANA! – voa pra cima de Yuki, este que desvia, fazendo Kyo cair no chão. – Ah! – coloca a mão na cabeça, em protesto a dor.

- Quem manda ser afobado? – u.u – Fica agindo assim, e depois não gosta que façam piadinhas... ga-to bu-rro.

- ...! – Ò.Ó

- Ai, ai... – deita no sofá – Finalmente! Descanso! – fecha os olhos, relaxando.

Kyo bufava sentado de pernas cruzadas no chão, enquanto o rato falava coisas como "você e esse seu gênio estúpido... sempre quebrando tudo, tratando mal os outros... sabe, não que eu me importe..."

- Hahahaha! Vocês são incríveis! – xD – Tenho que "escrever", meninos... juízo! Huhuhuhuhu! – e o cão sai da sala, saltitando até o telefone. – Aya, Aya, Aya, Aya! - -

gato: o.o'  
rato: o.o'

- Sabe gato... – continua – você consegue ser mais inconveniente cada dia que passa... – ainda de olhos fechados, o tom neutro, indiferente. Não ouve nenhuma manifestação por parte do outro, fica indignado, mas disfarça, respirado fundo e se ajeitando no sofá. Sente algo pular em cima de si. – Má que! GAHHHH!

- Cala... a... bo... ca. – sorri, sínico, sentado, de pernas abertas sobre o corpo de Yuki. Este que cora imediatamente, virando o rosto para o lado e se arrependendo por tudo que havia dito.

Kyo puxa o rosto do rato, fazendo-o encara-lo. – Por que, ultimamente, está tão fácil lidar com você? Até perco o ânimo de brigar. – Sai de cima de Yuki. – Está cada dia mais entediante, hein, ratinho? - ;D, anda até a cozinha, pegando uma maçã e devorando-a furiosamente, como se fosse um leão devorando sua presa.

O rato encontrava-se paralisado no mesmo lugar, pensando na distância milimétrica de seus corpos alguns segundos atrás. Seu sangue esquenta alucinadamente e pula do sofá, correndo com passos que pareciam que iam furar o chão até onde o gato encontrava-se, parado, apoiado no balcão da cozinha. – Olha aqui... – respira fundo, tentando controlar todos os impulsos assassinos que povoavam sua cabeça agora. – Eu nunca pensei que diria alguma coisa assim, mas acho que é mais por outra pessoa do que por mim mesmo... – mentira – Acho bom você começar a respeitar mais os outros, porque a Tohru está começando a achar que você não gosta das amigas dela e você sabe como isso a deixa mal! – olha para Kyo – Se você realmente preza a felicidade dela... se controla e vê se vira gente! É inadimissí... 

Arregala os olhos, tentando se soltar dos braços do outro, que o havia segurado com muito força, mas parece que isso só o havia feito se aproximar mais... o encurralando na parede.

- Você fala demais... – o beija de um jeito severo e agressivo, tentando faze-lo corresponder, o que não parecia que ia acontecer. É empurrado por dois braços trêmulos como gelatina.

- o... o... O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, IMBECIL!

Kyo se vira, andando até seu quarto, calmamente. Pensativo. Tranca a porta, deixando um Yuki muito confuso no andar de baixo.

- Muito boa tarde à todos! – o.o – Não tem ninguém aqui embaixo... - "

- Eu to aqui... – tenta sorrir meigo.

- Boa tarde Kyo! Tudo bom? -

- Tudo indo... e você?

E era tão fácil para Tohru conversar com Kyo, sentia até um pouco de inveja. Sempre tentando falar com ele... nunca conseguindo. Acabava por falar coisas rudes ou críticas ao gato. Nunca conseguiria ter sua atenção para ele.

Estava deitado no sofá, de um jeito que a Tohru não tinha conseguido vê-lo. Depois de subir para seu quarto, Kyo havia descido, algumas horas depois, e Yuki encontrou-se todo esse tempo deitado no sofá, na mesma posição que estava antes de tudo aquilo acontecer.

- Tudo muito bem, Kyo-kun! -

- E-eu também estou aqui, Tohru.

- Yuki! Nossa! Como não te vi! – sorri carinhosamente.

Retribui o sorriso – Não sei... - - ninguém me viu aqui...

- hahahaha - - Vou guardar essas coisas na cozinha, gente... - - Com licença.

- Claro. – Yuki disse, ainda de olhos fechados.

Kyo ficou olhando pra ele... ele estava tão desanimado. Desde cedo... desde muito tempo. O que tinha acontecido com ele? Bem... agora não estava mais em condições de se excluir dos fatores possíveis que causaram essa reação estranha no rato. Afinal, se havia sido estranho para ele próprio, imagina para o outro.

- Hum... – Yuki se contorceu e fez uma expressão insatisfeita.

- O que houve? – pergunta friamente, olhando para um ponto fixo na parede.

- Que? – senta-se no sofá, arqueado, olhando para baixo – Nada...

Vai até o sofá e se senta a lado do menino – Tem certeza? – o olha, sério.

- Eu... tenho. – o que tinha acontecido com Kyo?

- Ah... pro inferno com isso. – se levanta, indo até o telhado. Chovia, estava precisando pensar.

Yuki dessa vez o segue, espiando, de modo discreto o outro. O que tinha nele? O que tinha nele que o fazia sentir isso? Aquele ódio característico... por que não sentia mais toda hora? Por que só sentia quando ele... estava por perto? Desprezando-o, gritando, brigando.

Sobe até o telhado. Parado, olhando para Kyo. Este que nota sua presença. 

- O que faz aqui, Yuki?

Ele ouvira bem? Kyo o havia chamado de Yuki?

- Vim ver qual é a grande mágica desse lugar... – sorri... um sorriso triste.

- Mágica?

- É... você está sempre aqui...

- Não tem mágica nenhuma aqui...

- E por que você sempre vem?

- Porque eu gosto, oras...

- Faz sentido... então... te mais. – vira-se, pronto para descer.

- Espera... – segura seu braço, este que estava próximo a si, já que estava sentado.

- Hum?

- Fica aqui... eu te mostro... porque eu gosto tanto de ficar aqui...

- É... é?

- Aham – sorri, meigo, assustando Yuki. – Mas você corre o risco de não querer ir embora.

- ... – senta ao lado do gato.

- Deita... – ordena.

- Aqui!

- É ué... onde mais seria, em cima de mim? – sorri, divertido.

Rato ficava paralisado a cada expressão do outro... nunca o tinha visto assim, tão vulnerável, sem barreiras.

- Ei, imbecil? - D – vai deitar ou não?

- Hum... claro! – estava impressionado... como qualquer movimento do outro, o fascinava. Era como se tudo que havia sido imposto pelos outros e por ele mesmo fosse embora... como se estivesse conhecendo o verdadeiro Kyo... por mais que esse continuasse o mesmo. Desde quando via o gato assim?

- Yuki... o que você tem ultimamente?

- Ahn! Por que me pergunta isso?

- Ta estranho... desanimado...

E desde quando Kyo se preocupava com ele?

- Eu... não sei... acho que... é coisa demais pra suportar dentro de mim. – sorri.

- Coisa demais? O que? – olha para baixo. Nunca tinha conversado com Yuki... e o clima estava meio estranho... como se os dois soubessem que... não tinha mais como agirem como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Sentimentos. - 

- Ah... não entendo dessas coisas.

- Eu... imagino. – se arrepende imediatamente do que havia dito.

Se olham. Afinal, isso tudo era inadmissível.

- Não gosto de te ver triste! – soou como uma ofensa, pelo jeito rápido e feroz com que disse. Cora instantaneamente. – Por mais que devesse! Ou por mais que alguns meses atrás... fosse o que eu mais queria que te acontecesse, ou algo pior que isso!

- Eu... sei...

- Olha pra mim... – segura seu rosto.

O olha, sorrindo, tentando esconder a vergonha que sentia, mais a angústia... de pensar... que talvez isso tudo não passasse de um pedido de desculpas pelo que havia acontecido mais cedo. Pedido de desculpas por algo que não deveria ser desculpado.

Sente a boca do outro sobre a sua, surpreso... por... ele fazer aquilo de novo. Preocupado, por talvez ser a última vez. Corresponde, dessa vez, calmamente, docemente, como sua personalidade admitia. Contorna o pescoço do gato, acariciando a nuca.

Sente a mão fria e molhada do outro adentrando sua camisa... aquela mão que sempre foi usada para machucar seu corpo, o acariciando de um jeito doce que Kyo não parecia ter.

Separa o beijo, olhando de olhos bem abertos para o rosto do outro.

Kyo sorri, diante da expressão de Yuki.

- Entendeu?

- O que? – o.o

- O porque...

- De você sempre vir aqui?

- Uhum... – passa a mão pela cintura do rato.

- Não exatamente.

- Aqui... é o único lugar onde eu consigo me libertar daquele tabu todo. Pode parecer idiota, né? "Em cima do telhado, garoto mongol", mas... sempre que fico muito tempo aqui, pensando, eu acabo reparando tantas coisas... pena que dura tão pouco tempo, e logo a mágica se desfaz. É muito difícil parar de negar... aceitar.

Yuki estava estupefato, olhando para o menino de cabelos alaranjados. Afinal, conhecera mais alguma coisa dele... o jeito maduro... conformista de falar... o admirava e revoltava ao mesmo tempo... como? Como um menino desses podia se sentir tão inferior assim?

- Negar? Aceitar? – continua o olhando, os olhos arregalados, diante da estranha situação... era a primeira vez que conversavam... mas além disso, era a primeira vez que se entendiam, ou que procuravam fazer isso.

- É... meus sentimentos.

- Sentimentos? Você? Está falando da Tohru, não? – sorri.

- Não... Não quero falar sobre isso. – fecha a cara, olhando para o lado oposto ao do rato.

- T-tá... – e apesar do fora que tinha dado, se sentia muito mais próximo do gato. Finalmente conhecera um Kyo que não queria única e exclusivamente entrar definitivamente para a família Souma. Conheceu um Kyo com outros gostos e vontades. Fascinante... como era nostálgico ter esse tipo de conversa... quando criança... se falavam constantemente... até um dia que Akito disse aos dois de quem era a culpa de seus destinos. Será que... seria possível reconquistar a proximidade sem comprometer seus princípios? Apesar de tudo... esse jeito que conhecera e recordara de Kyo apenas intensificou mais sua admiração. É como se todos os prós e contras do menino fossem coisas muito importantes para ele. Até mesmo a relação dos dois desde que gato chegara na casa. Era um início... graças à Tohru. "Tohru..."

Perdido em seus pensamentos, mal reparava Kyo o olhando tão intensamente. Tímido, o olha de relance. – O... o que foi?

- Seu rosto, realmente parecem de uma menina.

- GAHHH não diga isso! – revoltado com o que o outro disse, colocou a cabeça nos joelhos dobrados, com os braços na cabeça.

- Mas por que? – o tom era neutro, como sempre era quando falava com Yuki. Continuava olhando para ele, mas não parecia ter muita expressão nem ânimo em suas palavras.

- Porque sempre me dizem isso... estou começando a ficar complexado. Não acho uma coisa legal, sabe. Mas parece que os outros adoram... então... tento não demonstrar minha revolta. – gargalha baixo, olhando-o com simpatia.

- Não deveria ligar tanto para o que os outros acham. – olha para baixo.

- É... verdade. – por que, diabos ele se escondia tanto? Era tão interessante... tinha uma compreensão estranha para uma pessoa que demonstrava ser tão revoltada. Esse ódio que havia sido iniciado por sua causa... unicamente por causa do rato. Por que será... que Kyo mudara tanto com ele? O ódio foi embora? ... Seja lá o que tenha acontecido... Yuki não conseguia raciocinar e encontrar um resposta para o gato agir como agia neste momento. Estava encantado, mas reparava o outro meio melancólico... teme ter feito alguma coisa, como uma menininha insegura e ingênua – Desculpe.

- Não sabe o quanto eu esperei ouvir isso de você... gah. – sorri.

- Imagino... – encolhe as pernas.

- Mas não faz o mesmo efeito que eu imaginava... Não faz efeito... agora que eu admiti... que não era só essa a causa da minha fúria.

- Não era?

- Não... sei que é muito estranho o fato de estarmos nos falando como pessoas normais... e mais estranho ainda o fato de que eu estou agindo como uma pessoa normal... mas... sabe quando você percebe que quanto mais você negar... mais você vai sofrer?... – olha para a cara de Yuki, coça a cabeça. – Esquece, to falando bobagem... hahaha... num sei nada dessas coisas... nem sei falar bonito então...

- Kyo... não se camufle. – se aproxima, colocando as mãos levemente em seu rosto, beijando o canto da sua boca, sorrindo para ele... beijando-o em seguida. Sentiu o outro recear um pouco... o coração batendo mais forte. Era tão engraçadinho... desprotegido, por mais que parecesse tão seguro. Alisava os fios alaranjados, sentindo a mesma mão que estava dentro de sua blusa da última vez que se beijaram continuar o caminho de onde havia parado, fazendo-o arrepiar. As roupas úmidas ficavam mais transparentes e sensíveis. Sentia um frio descomunal, mas não ia parar agora... não agora.

- Você está tremendo... vamos entrar. – se levanta, friamente e continua andando.

- Sim... – demora alguns segundos e se levanta, com uma enorme revolta interna. Quem ele pensava que era? Puff. Passa andando rápido por Kyo, esbarrando em seu braço, descendo correndo.

Kyo fica parado por um tempo, assim como o outro havia feito. Logo segue a mesma direção que o rato, estava na hora de jantar e a Tohru já estava avisando a todos.

O jantar foi muito estranho para todos, inclusive para Shigure e Tohru que se matavam pra entender porque aquelas criaturas não brigavam.

- Eu... já estou satisfeito... – Yuki anuncia – Vou me retirar e descansar em meu quarto. – sorri formalmente – Com licença... Boa noite para vocês.

Kyo o olha, uma cara séria.

Retribui um olhar de relance... desprezo... puro desprezo.

- Boa noite Yukiiii! – o/

- Souma-kun... – Tohru o olhava triste, queria muito saber o que estava acontecendo com Yuki... mas parece que esse, indo contra todos seus avanços, estava cada vez mais fechado e desanimado.

O jantar corre normalmente, Shigure falando de sua adolescência para Tohru e um suposto Kyo, que além de nem tocar na comida, olhava apreensivo para o chão. Após todos terminarem, Kyo fez o mesmo que Yuki, trancando-se em seu quarto.

"Souma-kun... Neko-chan... há algo errado com eles... " – a menina pensa, logo arrumando a mesa e indo para seu quarto dormir.

Yuki olhava pela janela... estava exausto. Parece que nada mais mudava. Desde que Tohru chegou em sua vida, havia visto tudo de um modo muito diferente... inclusive... notava que estava quebrando barreiras de seus princípios... barreiras que vieram de sua criação. Algo bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo. Algo que o fazia encarar as coisas e aprender a conviver com elas. O amadurecia.  
Mas o que acontece quando se tem medo de amadurecer?

- Acho muito difícil que... você entenda... Kyo-kun... – sorri desanimado, olhando para a lua. Cena clichê e revoltante, mas o que passava pela sua cabeça era completamente aleatório a todos esses fatos que deixariam meio óbvio o que estaria pensando e sentindo. Algo cruel. Se deita, afinal... precisava descansar algum dia, não?

Abre a porta, se deparando com a tranqüilizante figura angelical despejada na cama. Chega mais perto, ajoelhando-se ao lado do corpo, ajeita a franja do menino para o lado, levantando calmamente o cobertor e entrando lá dentro, ajeitando-se do lado do rato, circulando sua cintura... – Yuki... – fala baixo ao seu ouvido, quase em um sussurro.

Yuki geme pela sensação de ser acordado... Kyo invade a camisa do menino novamente, continuando a acaricia-lo do mesmo lugar onde tinha parado. Este ato faz o rato acordar na hora, sem virar o rosto... sabia que era Kyo... por mais surpreso que estivesse, parece que não tinha cogitado a situação.

Finalmente se toca – Kyo! – arregala os olhos e se senta na cama, Kyo o puxa pela cintura, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço.

- Não é o Haru dessa vez, pode ficar tranqüilo... - sorri doce.

Já estava se acostumando com o sorriso do garoto, não que o achasse menos... encantador.

- Kyo... – fala em uma voz manhosa, se espreguiçando – O que faz aqui? – deita novamente, de frente para o gato.

- Vim te ver, oras.

- Isso é bem estranho...

- Não acho tanto assim não. Pra falar a verdade, devia ter vindo antes.

- Como você pode achar que isso tudo é normal... Kyo, a menos de dois dias atrás, você queria me matar. – senta-se, abraçando os joelhos.

- E quem disse que não quero mais? – o olha.

- Você tem um problema sério... muito sério mesmo.

- Num posso fazer nada... – u.u – que se conforme com isso.

O menino de cabelos grafite sorri, voltando a se deitar. Fica encolhido, olhando para o outro com um olhar desprotegido, um sorriso besta na cara.

Fecha os olhos e suspira quando Kyo o beija, este que junta mais os corpos e volta a mexer a mão que esteve dentro de sua blusa todo esse tempo. 

Yuki respirava pesado, como se fosse o último beijo de sua vida. Sabia que dessa vez... ia ser mais difícil ainda esquecer.

Kyo desabotoa o pijama do outro, este que se assusta... já havia tido algumas experiências com homens... mas nunca imaginou ter com este homem. Nunca imaginou as mãos tão cálidas do gato tirando sua camisa, de um jeito tão doce.

Segura a mão de Kyo, esta que já estava se encaminhando para o elástico de sua calça, tão calmamente, passeando com os dedos pela barriga esguia e pálida.

- Kyo... você não tem nada pra fazer aí. – sorri sínico, colocando a blusa novamente, levantando.

O gato ficou olhando-o com uma cara de frustração digna de suas perdas em suas lutas, os olhos rubi, atentos a cada movimento do outro, felinamente, o cabelo levemente bagunçado... é... estava realmente muito bonito nessa ocasião.

- Então vou embora. – u.u

- Que criança mimada. Vai então, gato sujo.

- O QUE! – dá um salto, quase acordando a casa toda, fazendo Yuki gargalhar descompensadamente. – ME CHAMA ASSIM DE NOVO E EU QUEBRO A SUA CARA!

- Gato sujo. – o.o

gato: o.o'  
rato: o.o'

- GAHHH! Ah. – desanima – Eu to cansado demais pra ir até aí... – senta de pernas cruzadas na cama, nervoso, tentando controlar os reflexos do seu rosto que não paravam de tremer.

- GAHHH! – Yuki dá um salto – VOCÊ TÁ RECUSANDO UMA BRIGA! VOCÊ! AHHH

- To com sono... para de berrar. – deitado de lado, abraçando o travesseiro.

- Você pensa que vai dormir aqui? - '

- Num pode? – olhos suplicantes.

- Ahn... não? – u.u

- Ahn... o.ò

- Ta bom... só hoje vai. – deita do lado de Kyo, com uma distância significativa, encolhendo-se do lado esquerdo do colchão.

- Vai pro inferno! – altamente nervoso.

- Que? O que foi?

- Nada. – cara de puto.

- hahaha. – o abraça por trás, ajeitando seu cabelo, carinhosamente.

O gato vira na hora, fazendo a mesma coisa que sempre fazia, beijando-o com muita calma dessa vez.

E mesmo achando a coisa mais anormal do mundo, sentindo um sentimento corroer seu peito, até fazendo seu coração doer... Yuki aceita o que lhe era imposto. Não tinha nada a perder... e sabia bem disso.

_continua.  
_

okokok! X.x eu tenho altos receios de escrever yukixkyo! Uu

isso é trauma dessas pessoas que acham que só porque são fãs do anime podem sair por aí julgando quem pode ou não pode falar que gosta do anime o.õ

se eu quisesse falar que o kyo ama o shigure eu poderia! Uu que idéia!

anyway. U.u

reviews por favor! xD

;


	2. i thought it would be easy

**Let's walk together.  
**_  
_(really? ;D)_  
_  
Acorda, olhando para o lado e vendo apenas a outra metade do colchão vazia, levanta na hora, pensando que talvez nada daquilo tivesse, de fato, acontecido. Olha para baixo.

- Finalmente acordou, na? – uma voz mal-humorada o chama a atenção para a porta do banheiro. – Tomei banho duas vezes, comi umas quatro e ainda treinei um pouco lá fora. Tohru vai passar o fim de semana fora, foi embora cedo... Shigure vai se encontrar com Higure e Aya... também vai passar o fim de semana fora.

- Ops... parece que vai ser uma daquelas fics lemon... – u.u'.

- Tomara... – q:

rato: o.o""

- Mas então... o que você faz em fins de semana, Kyo? Nunca soube – o.o

- Eu saio e cato umas minas - ;D

- Uhum. ¬¬ Ok. Esse foi um começo alternativo e, por sinal, TOSQUÍSSIMO da autora. Sentimos muito. Agora vejam a verdadeira fic - \o/.

- Por que a "verdadeira"? Eu num posso ser safadão na fic? U.u"

- Não ¬¬ Você tem que omitir seus sentimentos e me fazer sofrer, lembra?

- Ah é! D Maneiro... sou o garanhão da parada \o\

- Tipo isso. Agora vambora. U.ú

- Mas eu gostei dessa parte aqui da fic u.u'

- Kyo... - ¬¬ - para de atrapalhar a vida da garota e vamos logo.

- Num to atrapalhando nada – u.u

Puxa Kyo, arrastando-o pela escada. 

Ta, desculpem por esse surto ¬¬ Sabe como são esses aliens controladores de mente 

Agora o verdadeiro segundo episódio \o\

**Let's walk together.**

…

_  
_- Não vai levantar não! To cansado de esperar! Já são duas da tarde e eu quero aproveitar o sábado! – fica sacudindo o outro – levanta, levanta!

- Anh? – Yuki levanta calmamente, esfregando os olhos – Já levantou? – sorri.

- JÁ! TO TE ESPERANDO ACORDAR FAZ MUITO TEMPO, RATO MALDITO!

Yuki: oo

- Erm... – oO' – Bem... vamos.

- Para onde? – o olha.

- Sair daqui pelo amor de Deus! – puxa o outro pelo braço, fazendo-o levantar. Este ainda meio sonolento, tomba e Kyo o segura.  
Yuki sorri. – Bom dia... - , toca os lábios do outro com os seus de leve. Kyo se acalma na hora, estendendo o garoto e se separando, corado.

- Vamos, rato.

- Ta! – (: - Pra onde vamos?

- Você eu não sei... eu vou andar por aí... e logo chega a noite... quando começa a diversão. – as mãos nos bolsos, descendo as escadas.

Faz uma cara meio desanimada, parado na porta. Suspira. – Tudo bem... – andava em passos lentos.

Para, de costas. – O que foi?

- Por que... por que você me esperou acordar... se não queria sair comigo?

- Eu... eu... tava cum preguiça de levantar da cama! – u.u

- Hum... entendi. Tudo bem, pode ir então. Vou ficar por aqui. – passara a frente do menino, andando calmamente até a cozinha.

Kyo faz cara de pouco caso e continua a descer as escadas, logo atrás de Yuki, olha o menino na cozinha, sentando na mesa, calado.

- Não ia sair? – Yuki se manifesta, sem olhar para a cara do outro, enquanto fazia alguma coisa para comer.

- To cum fome. – u.ú, os braços, apoiados á mesa.

- Então por que não está pegando algo pra comer? Honda-san ficará o fim de semana todo fora... nada de comidinha na boquinha dessa vez... corre atrás do que quer comer, imbecil.

O gato sorri safado, levantando e enlaçando a cintura do outro com seus braços.

- O que você está fazendo? 

- O que cê disse, ué.

- Engraçadinho... – fica vermelho, tentando forçar um tom zangado.

- Faz alguma coisa pra eu comer... por favor... – sussurra em seu ouvido, começando a beijar a pele clara, próxima á orelha.

Yuki se arrepia todo. – Ahnnnn... - - Tudo bem, tudo bem! – nervoso – mas sai daqui, vai! – se balança.

- Isso! – comemora pra si mesmo – e vê se não queima a comida dessa vez! Hahahaha! – senta a mesa de novo.

- ¬¬ se reclamar, arrebento essa frigideira na sua cara.

- Duvido que faça! – coloca um pé em cima da mesa, apertando os dedos com a mão, em protesto à ameaça.

- Chega mais perto e vai ficar com a testa vermelha... – em posição de luta... com uma frigideira na mão.

- Ah... cansei. – senta de novo, era a segunda vez que fazia isso.

- Está é com medo de perder de novo! – xD

- Pense o que quiser... – com cara de sono, apoiando o rosto nas mãos, suspira.

rato: ''''''' GAHHHHH!

"De novo! Recusou uma luta DE NOVO! Deve estar cansado de apanhar, não é possível! É a única explicação!" - se recompõe, colocando a frigideira em cima do fogão e requentando a comida de ontem.

- To sentindo cheiro de queimadoooo. – ri baixinho.

Levanta o rolo de massa, sem se virar.

- Hunf. – u.u'

- Pronto. Está pronto. – coloca num prato e vai se sentar a frente do gato.

- Até que a cara num ta tão feia...

- A minha? - ¬¬

- A da comida, rato egocêntrico. – vV'

- Hum... acho bom mesmo.

Começam a comer, Kyo quase devorando tudo, tamanha sua fome em todas as ocasiões existentes. Yuki o olhava às vezes, tentando disfarçar, queria parecer muito bravo.

- Acabei... – Yuki adverte – Com licença. – se levanta, indo até o maldito sofá, teria que fingir o máximo de tempo possível que queria ficar naquela casa, por mais sufocante que fosse. Por que? Só deus sabe.

- Mas você não comeu nada! – bufa – Cabei também – u.ú

- Então, sayonara! Bom passeio pra você – o/

- Num vou mais passear.

- E por que não?

- Porque – CABUM! – ... vai chover... - "

- É verdade... se entrar em contato com a chuva você derrete, né? - D

- Cala essa boca! Cê sabe como eu fico quando chove...

- To nem aí pra como você fica. Mas fica chato, disso eu lembro... – o.õ – Vou escrever! - \o, pega um caderno e um lápis, deitando de barriga para baixo no sofá e escrevendo empolgada e concentradamente no caderno.

Kyo olha de relance, se aproximando com passos milimétricos do sofá, abaixando a cabeça discretamente e lendo claramente: "a curiosidade matou o gato... gato burro."

- GAHHHHHH! Eu te mato! – pula no sofá, Yuki dá um salto na hora, gargalhando alto e correndo pela sala, sendo seguido por Kyo. Uma verdadeira perseguição gato e rato.

- Gato burrooooo e lerdo! – gargalhava mais, pulando por cima de todas as coisas da sala, tropeçou, ficando encurralado em uma esquina entre duas paredes.

- Vamos ver... quem vai rir por último agora... foi se aproximando.

"Estou morto. OO' "

Estende sua mão para Yuki, este que se surpreende, arregalando os olhos, segurando a mão do outro, que fazia isso com uma cara característica de ódio enrustido... então ele estava tentando se controlar? Por isso não brigava mais com Yuki?

"Que fofinho xD" – o rato pensa, sorrindo abestalhado.

Kyo o levanta, fazendo-os ficar em uma situação parecida com a de mais cedo, Yuki o abraça forte, escondendo seu rosto no pescoço de Kyo... sentindo seu cheiro.

- Da próxima vez, acabo com a sua raça. – ele diz antes de beijar o outro, colocando algumas mexas de seu cabelo acinzentado para trás de sua orelha. Logo separando o beijo, deixando o outro de olhos ainda fechados cogitando a informação de que o beijo acabara. Sai andando e senta no sofá. Pega o caderno de Yuki, notando que não havia apenas o que ele havia escrito aquele dia, o caderno era repleto de textos. Virou uma página apenas... o suficiente para Yuki pular em cima dele, rolando, levando o caderno junto, prendendo-o com os braços.

- Não tem nada pra você ler aqui... – faz uma expressão séria, guardando o caderno em uma gaveta com chave, uma que havia na sala, e que Kyo nunca entendeu a utilidade. Agora sabia, ela era de Yuki. Mas no momento, isso não era o que mais o intrigava, era impressão sua, ou havia lido seu nome ali? Deve ter se enganado, sacudiu a cabeça e fingiu não notar a cena de poucos segundos atrás.

Yuki logo volta para o sofá, de cabeça baixa, senta-se, tímido, ao lado do gato, colocando a mão entre as pernas e perguntando baixinho:

- Você... leu alguma coisa? – olha para o lado, coçando a cabeça,

- Não... só o troço do gato burro mesmo. – u.u

Sorri, aliviado, olhando para o outro com uma cara de vencedor.

- Num costumo mexer no que não é meu... eu simplesmente esqueci que o caderno era seu... Eu tava distraído. U.ú

- Tá tudo bem... – olhava para baixo.

- Hey... – vira seu rosto, beijando seus lábios de leve, logo depois beijando seu rosto – Agora eu vou sair. Parou de chover. – se levanta.

Yuki ficava impressionado com a facilidade do outro de mudar de humor... mas aparentemente, já estava se acostumando com isso.

- Vai lá... – continua na mesma posição, encolhendo mais as pernas, sorrindo.

- Erm... então tá. Tchau. – anda em direção á porta, nota que o menino não saíra daquela posição. O olha de relance, se vira. – Hey.

- Hum? – sorri, embasbacado, parecia estar dentro de seus próprios pensamentos.

- Cê... cê num quer ir comigo! '

- Eu...

- Responde logo! To com pressa! - ''''''

- Ah! Tá bom! Eu vou! – se levanta O.O – Para onde você vai!

- Já pode parar de gritar... vou encontrar uma pessoa aqui perto.

- E você me chamou pra... ficar olhando? – olha para baixo.

- Olhando? Olhando o que?

- Você e essa pessoa...

- HAHAHA claro que não! É só um garoto que eu tenho falado no colégio... Ele fica pedindo um monte de conselhos de coisas aleatórias, então eu achei que se você fosse... ia ser mais divertido.

- Ah... – sorri, olhando para Kyo – Entendi... porque se fosse algo como um encontro, você sabe... não queria atrapalhar... -

- Deixa de frescura, seu idiota, vamos logo. – começa a andar rápido na frente.

O olha um pouco, logo depois correndo atrás dele, pedindo que esperasse.

- Para de me chamar de idiota! Eu estava tentando te respeitar, gato estúpido!

Kyo para de andar e se vira pra ele, que parara de correr, pois havia se aproximado o suficiente do gato. – Não preciso que sinta pena de me tratar mal. Faça o que tiver vontade.

- Eu não faço por pena, imbecil! Eu faço porque não agüento mais brigar com você! – estava bastante nervoso.

- ... – o puxa em um abraço forte... Yuki não sabia o que levava Kyo a ter esses surtos, mas gostava muito quando acontecia. Corresponde ao abraço, logo separando, com cara de zangado.

- Não sei mais se quero ir com você.

- Por que! – ùú, tenta controlar os impulsos de raiva.

- Além de eu não saber como você vai me tratar daqui a 2 minutos... vou acabar ficando excluído.

- Pro inferno com isso! Você vai comigo sim! – coloca o braço sobre os ombros do outro, em um gesto de posse. – E eu não vou te excluir... ele não é mais importante que você. – receia um pouco ao dizer isso, logo puxando o outro com o braço e correndo ao local de encontro.

Yuki estava aprendendo muito a respeito de como lidar com o outro... sorri, feliz. Estava começando a achar isso tudo muito interessante.

Chegam no local, era uma pracinha, muito bonitinha por sinal, um garoto acena para Kyo, com uma cara um pouco desapontada ao olhar para Yuki. Se aproxima dos dois.

- Olá Kyo-kun. – sorri, formal – Hey... Soumma-kun.

"Ele... é muito bonito." – Yuki pensa, olhando o sorriso de Kyo para o tal garoto. Tenta manter o sorriso falso que estava em seus lábios, inutilmente. Logo estava emburrado, e não havia se passado nem 2 minutos.

O garoto de cabelos arroxeados puxa Kyo pelo braço, separando o braço do gato, do braço do rato. Yuki lança um olhar de desprezo para ele, logo depois olhando para o chão. Estava pronto para se virar e ir embora, até onde agüentasse sem olhar para trás, claro. E é isso que faz... o que pensou aceitando vir com Kyo? Em que estava pensando, começando a ficar com ele? Era realmente impressionante o surto enorme que tinha tido. Mas graças a essa reflexão que tivera agora, lembrara-se de que gostava da Tohru, e odiava Kyo. E assim era mais fácil mesmo.

Chega em casa, vendo a menina. Sorri meigo. – Boa tarde!

- muito boa tarde, Soumma-kun!

Kyo, ao ver Yuki ir embora, corre atrás do menino, largando o tal garoto do 3° ano lá na praça, mal sabia porque estava fazendo isso... mas fazia.

Após uns 10 minutos chega na casa, vendo Tohru cozinhando e... Yuki olhando pra ela? Mas não... não era um olhar qualquer... era um olhar encantado.

Tenta com todas as suas forças segurar a raiva que tinha de tudo e todos. Até mesmo da Tohru.

Passa direto, sem falar com ninguém, assustando Yuki, que se virou, sentindo uma pontada no peito ao vê-lo, apenas ignora e continua a conversar com Tohru.

"Aquele maldito... depois de tudo... ele... ah! Ele... aquilo... " – suspira, não conseguia conciliar seus pensamentos com o que se permitia pensar. Subia o telhado... maldito... agora até o telhado o lembrava Yuki... sorri triste, como se tudo naquela casa não o lembrasse do rato. Fica impressionado com o que acabara de pensar, mas logo ignora o fato, deitando-se, como sempre fazia, olhando céu vazio.

' Para de me chamar de idiota! Eu estava tentando te respeitar, gato estúpido!'

' Não preciso que sinta pena de me tratar mal. Faça o que tiver vontade.'

'Eu não faço por pena, imbecil! Eu faço porque não agüento mais brigar com você!'

'Não sei mais se quero ir com você.'

'Por que!'

'Além de eu não saber como você vai me tratar daqui a 2 minutos... vou acabar ficando excluído.'

'Pro inferno com isso! Você vai comigo sim! E eu não vou te excluir... ele não é mais importante que você...'

"Por que? Por que isso saiu tão naturalmente! Por que eu disse isso, caramba! Não posso... tratar Yuki dessa forma. Tenho que odiá-lo... é difícil superar! É difícil... é difícil aceitar que ele não tenha culpa... e é difícil admitir... que ele não está aqui comigo." – em um ataque de fúria, soca o telhado, quebrando o teto, caindo no quarto de Tohru. Lá estava ele, o motivo de seus conflitos, sentado na cama de Tohru, conversando com a menina, apenas com um pijama. Para Kyo era como se estivesse completamente nu. Havia achado aquilo um absurdo, mas óbvio que não pelo fato de estar de pijama. – Me desculpem... não queria atrapalhar. – de repente a raiva tinha ido toda embora – Com licença. – sua cara detonada de alguma coisa que desconhecia não havia passado despercebida, frustração... sentia a mais dura e dolorosa frustração.

Yuki o olha com a cara séria, de sempre... como se esperasse que ele se retirasse. Kyo o olha, quase que dizendo que não queria ir... olha para baixo, deixando as madeixas laranjas caírem em seu rosto. Sai do quarto. – Boa noite, Tohru... obrigado por deixar algo para comer lá embaixo... – deixa as extremidades e proximidades do quarto... correndo para seu próprio quarto. 

"Quando? Quando ela deixou de ser tão importante? Quando comecei a me preocupar tanto com ele? Quando resolvi deixar as coisas diferentes? E quem... quem me fez perceber essas malditas coisas!"

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – grita, não se importando se todos iam ouvir ou não. Só queria sentir-se aliviado. Por que, por que não admitia! Por que não conseguia! Ele só queria tirar isso dele...

- Kyo-kun! – Tohru bate na porta – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – o tom soava preocupado.

- Me deixa em paz! – grita, apenas, e se joga na cama, colocando a cara no travesseiro.

Normalmente não ligava para essas coisas... mas... isso mexia com... seu orgulho. Maldito orgulho... malditas obrigações... maldito rato. Acaba dormindo, ainda com a roupa de ontem... tentado ao máximo se distrair com alguma coisa. E ainda tinha deixado de sair. Por causa dele.

Yuki havia ouvido seu berro de seu quarto. Estava indo deitar... e ninguém, além dele, tinha noção do quanto aquilo o machucava. Não suportava ver Kyo daquele jeito... mas havia prometido... prometido pra si mesmo, que não ia mais ver Kyo daquele jeito. Que não ia mais quebrar seus costumes para ser feito de idiota, mesmo depois de... perceber tanta coisa. Isso já fazia um tempo. Há quanto tempo tinha esse caderno? 1 ano? Desde que Kyo pisou naquela casa, na segunda semana resolve escrever o que sentia, precisava de uma válvula de escape. Um ano sufocado nesse sentimento confuso. Já estava cansado. Não estava pronto para se arriscar... para ter esperanças...

Não ia, jamais, agir de um jeito tão inconseqüente.

Mas... não conseguia... parar de pensar nele... um segundo...

Cara mortificada, roupa de dois dias, dor no peito e ansiedade. Esse era Kyo. Sentado a mesa, mirando o nada. Observando fielmente o jardim da casa. E se perguntando incessantemente... – Cadê o Shigure?

- Passou a noite fora. Tohru voltou mais cedo da casa da amiga por causa disso. Ele não queria nos deixar sozinhos aqui... – Yuki entra na sala neste exato momento.

- Hum... – olha para baixo.

Yuki abre a tal gaveta, pegando o caderno de outro dia, escrevendo nele, o que já parecia ser um hábito do garoto. Olhava um pouco para Kyo e depois escrevia mais um trecho no caderno... isso durou até Kyo estranhar o ato do outro.

- Por que cê ta me olhando, Yuki?

- Por que você está me chamando de Yuki?

- Não é esse o seu nome?

- Não pra você. Não te deixei fazer isso.

- ... – fica calado, logo saindo brutalmente da mesa para o jardim. Senta-se na grama.

E o rato sente novamente, aquela terrível dor no peito.

simsim! Eu sei que deve estar estranho o.O

mas se eu não arriscar ninguém vai fazer isso por mim xD

;D see ya! o/


	3. so now you know?

**Let's walk together.**

Socava uma árvore qualquer do lado de fora da casa... grunhindo antes de cada pancada, acabando por machucar todos seus dedos. – desliza até o chão, com as costas encostadas na árvore. Abaixando a cabeça e apoiando os cotovelos no joelho.

"Só não queria ter feito isso... queria não ter me apegado... inferno!"

Soca a própria perna, abraçando as duas em seguida, tentando controlar a própria fúria. Mas talvez fosse melhor assim mesmo. Não teria que se esforçar para mudar. Não teria que ter crises em relação a toda essa história... e em tão pouco tempo. Um dia... bastou um dia para que descobrisse... o porque da "história".

"Não tem história nenhuma... gato burro." – se corrige. – "Não aja como se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa... não há nada mais patético do que sofrer por alguém. É só aquele rato estúpido. Nada de especial."

Se levanta voltando para a sala, vendo-o lá... virando o rosto e indo até o telefone. Era domingo e ainda tinha o dia inteiro para fazer alguma coisa.

Yuki o olha atentamente, por mais que preferisse esquecer tudo, estava mortalmente curioso, queria saber pra quem Kyo estava ligando... mesmo sabendo que não tinha esse direito. Estava tão difícil... de controlar.

- Tudo bem. – sorri meio estranho, ouvindo algo ao telefone – Lá mesmo então. Ta bom. Beijo.

"Beijo! Ele disse beijo! Será uma menina? Ah... seja lá o que for. Que seja." – desde quando Kyo havia feito amigos? Desde quando Kyo mandava beijo por telefone? Desde quando... Kyo fingia que não notava sua presença? Mesmo que apenas para brigar... onde estava a sua importância na vida do gato?

E o menino de cabelos alaranjados deixa a sala, logo deixando a casa... andando apressadamente para algum lugar. Yuki finge não notar... sentindo um enorme arrependimento... uma dor incrivelmente forte dessa vez. Seus próprios pensamentos o assustavam... pela única vez em sua vida, havia perdido completamente o controle do que imaginava. 

"Honda-san..." – pensa – Onde está Honda-san! – sentia que precisava da companhia dela... só a tranqüilidade dela fazia seus conflitos irem embora.

- Souma-kun? Me chamou? – sorri, alegremente – Estou aqui. Você está bem?

- Eu... – sabia que ia se arrepender do que fazia, fazendo a menina e ele próprio terem conhecimento de um lado que, apesar de tudo, não admitia que tinha... era pressão demais dele próprio sobre ele. Mas não agüentava mais... estava ficando sem ar. Respirava pesado.

-Souma-kun! Você está bem! – o segura, quando Yuki desmaia. Chamando Hatori, este examina Yuki, aplica uma injeção em sua veia e diz para Tohru que este devia descansar.

A menina fica ao lado dele até que este acorda, olhando a face assustada da menina, logo vendo-a sorrir quando abre completamente os olhos.

- Souma-kun! Como está se sentindo! – Tohru senta-se a beira da cama do rato, pegando sua mão e o olhando com preocupação.

- Estou bem... Desculpe-me por desmaiar, senhorita Honda, não queria te assustar. – senta-se na cama.

- Me conte... o que te preocupa? Hatori disse que o desmaio teve a ver com seu problema respiratório, e que o teve agora porque estava nervoso. Se eu puder fazer qualquer coisa pra te deixar mais calmo... quer conversar comigo?

Aqueles olhos, tão encantadores e preocupados... pareciam ter como único objetivo de vida ajuda-lo. Parece que não ia conseguir deixar de continuar a frase que ia falar na sala. – Honda-san... você sabe do Kyo?

- Neko-kun voltou faz uns 15 minutos! Está em seu quarto! -

- Ah sim... ele... chegou a me ver desmaiado?

- Ele chegou com um menino... não falou com ninguém... acho que nem deve ter reparado... só soube que ele chegou porque ouvi as vozes, e como estava com visita, não quis atrapalhar. Ele parecia estar muito animado! Fico feliz... Kyo andava tão tristinho. – e essa era uma coisa que Tohru realmente não precisava ter dito.

- Ahn... – sente a maldita dor no peito, parecia ser a pior dor do mundo.

- Está se sentindo bem, Souma-kun!

- Sim... – sorri – foi só uma pontada, nada físico, talvez pelo susto do desmaio, não se preocupe.

- Yuki-kun... – sente doçura nas palavras da menina – Esse desmaio... a pontada... tem a ver com o Kyo, não é?

O menino sente seu coração bater muito rápido... era tão difícil ouvir esse nome. – Por que me diz isso?

- Só você... só você não percebe... que... não é mistério nenhum, Yuki-kun... você o ama. E sabe bem disso.

- N-não! Não diga tolices! Nunca amaria aquele gato idiota! Ele... não tem nada pra ser amado... – impressionava-se com o modo que estas palavras se tornavam hipócritas saindo de sua boca e com como Tohru tinha facilidade para entender destes assuntos...

- Des-desculpe, Souma-kun! Não queria te deixar zangado!

- Me desculpe você... – sorri, conformado – sabe, tohru... você entende mesmo as coisas, não? – suspira triste.

- Me conta... o que houve... – acaricia seus cabelos.

- Não sei dizer... mas... machuca muito, Tohru. Eu tentei ao máximo esquecer, achava loucura ir a frente com aquilo. Não... eu não queria. – imagina como a menina devia estar o vendo nesse exato momento – Ah! Não! Você deve me achar um pervertido! Nojento... desculpe-me, não deveria falar dessas coisas com você! Eu...

- Yuki... você deixou Kyo quando ele estava começando a entender o quanto você é importante para ele. Kyo está extremamente machucado... mas ele não demonstra.

- C-como você sabe essas coisas!

- Eu vivo a mais de um ano nessa casa, com vocês... Kyo é imprevisível no modo de agir, mas seus sentimentos, são facilmente notáveis, não é preciso nenhum esforço. Desde que Kyo veio para cá, tudo que ele tem feito foi brigar com você. Brigava de dia, sorria a noite, olhando para você... carinhosamente. Não ficava observando, mas um dia, reparei Neko-chan indo até a porta de seu quarto, achei muito estranho, com medo de haver uma briga, não sei. Foi quando vi seu rosto. É um sorriso lindo Yuki, que talvez, nem você tenha visto. É um sorriso que a gente não mostra para a pessoa que nós... amamos... sem ter certeza de que elas vão retribuí-lo.

Estava bobo. Isso só o fazia se apegar mais a Tohru, e se, o problema que tivesse não fosse relacionado a Kyo, com certeza, estaria se declarando para Tohru. Mas é aquela velha história, quanto mais se fala de seus problemas, mais eles te assombram. E mesmo que dissesse amar Honda-san, se unisse a ela e fingisse esquecer Kyo, ia viver, para sempre, com aquela maldita dor no peito, que parece que crescia cada vez que via Kyo. Era vício. Era algo fora de seu controle, e não tinha nada que o assustasse mais do que isso.

Na verdade, Yuki não odiava Kyo quando este chegou á casa. Ele apenas seguia o gato no joguinho dele... afinal, não trataria bem alguém que o olhava com tanta fúria. As vezes, o menino de olhos violetas, tinha vontade de abraçar o gato, e e dizer o quanto gostaria de protegê-lo, de tirá-lo desse pesadelo. Não via isso como nada demais... relevava esse tipo de pensamento quando o tinha. Era cada vez mais movido pelo imenso desejo de conquistar aquele difícil menino. Isso o motivava a ter raiva de Kyo... Não entendia, como podia alguém, odiar tanto outra pessoa, sem nexo. Não agüentava mais ter que bater em Kyo todo dia. Mas... pelo menos assim, fazia parte da vida dele de algum jeito, isso era o que o aliviava um pouco. Mas... agora descobrir que Kyo sentia o mesmo, apenas lhe dava vontade invadir o quarto do outro, expulsar o tal menino e cair em seus braços, se declarando de um jeito avassalador e passar o resto de seus dias com ele. Mas era mais um desses pensamentos que iria ignorar completamente. Por mais que já estivesse sufocando por causa deles.

Olha para Tohru – Ele... fazia isso mesmo? – sorri triste.

- Sim... Yuki. Quando eu fui passar esse fim de semana na casa de Uo-chan, Shigure havia me dito que vocês estavam estranhos, até quando me contou que havia visto vocês dois juntos, no telhado. No dia seguinte eu viajei, muito feliz! Afinal, achei que vocês estivessem felizes, que tivessem se declarado, algo assim.

- NÃO HÁ NADA PARA SER DECLARADO! EU PREFIRO A MORTE DO QUE FICAR COM AQUELE ESTÚPIDO! – não entendia a si mesmo, se ela já sabia... por que continuava negando! Medo? Insegurança? Ciúmes...?

Neste momento Kyo entra no quarto, havia ouvido tudo do lado de fora, uma vez que o menino já havia ido embora.

Yuki o olha, respirando pesado, assustado pela aparição repentina. 

- Foi mal interromper, Tohru. Tô passando pra avisar que vô passar a noite fora. – olhava pra baixo, a sombra sobre seus olhos e sobre seu rosto por um inteiro não permitia que os outros vissem sua expressão.

- Tudo bem, Kyo-kun! - - Mas aonde vai passar a noite?

- Por aí. Na casa de um amigo. – olha para Yuki, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, sua expressão, derrotada.

- T-tá... – a menina estava triste pela situação dos dois, ela sabia de seus sentimentos desde o primeiro momento em que viu seus olhos.  
Precisava pensar em algo. – Oh não! Kyo-kun! Vou precisar passar a noite fora! Você poderia ficar por aqui? O Yuki desmaiou lá embaixo, ele parecia estar muito mal! Não queria deixá-lo sozinho!

- Mas... ele parecia estar ótimo inda agora. Quando berrou aquelas coisas... – voltou a olhar para baixo. – Não tenho outra escolha, não tenho porque deixar um menino doente sozinho aqui. Faço isso por você Tohru. – sorri para a menina, olhando, de relance, para a cara do outro, que parecia chocado.

Tohru corre até Kyo, sorrindo para ele, dizendo algo baixo em seu ouvido e saindo, arruma suas coisas e liga para Uo-chan, parece que teria que deixar os dois sozinhos, Shigure entenderia.

Kyo entra no quarto do garoto. Senta-se, formalmente à cadeira ao lado da cama,   
mirando-o imparcialmente. – Como você se sente? – pergunta friamente, olhando para o lado.

- M-melhor. Obrigado por ficar. – o olhava, um olhar triste.

- Não fiz isso por você. – mira o teto.

- Eu sei... não precisa dizer. – sua voz era baixa e calma. Desanimada. Olhava para suas pernas, cobertas pelo lençol. Encontrava-se sentado na cama... ao mesmo tempo que seus dedos de batiam freneticamente, em um gesto de nervosismo.

- Não acredito que estou aqui com você. Rá.

- ... Eu... sei... – a voz estava meio abalada.

- É o cúmulo.

- Já entendi... – tremia, sobrecarregado.

- Não merecia nem que eu cuspisse em você. Não sei porque acha que tem esse direito sobre as pessoas, tem duas caras, falso. Maldito.

- CHEGA! – seu rosto estava rosado e lágrimas já desciam, enquanto mirava Kyo, com um olhar de pura decepção. – EU NÃO SOU OBRIGADO A ATURAR SUA IGNORÂNCIA! VOCÊ ME TRATAVA COMO UM VERME! EU NUNCA QUIS, NUNCA QUIS BATER EM VOCÊ! LUTAR COM VOCÊ! NÃO FAZIA SENTIDO! VOCÊ ME INDUZIA A ISSO! NÃO ME IMPORTA O QUANTO VOCÊ ESTEJA SE ESFORÇANDO AGORA, NÃO É O SUFICIENTE! PORQUE... PORQUE... – desarma - Porque... você não está comigo... quando... eu... gostaria que estivesse... e... – respirava pesado – o que mais me irrita... é eu não ter o direito de cobrar nada de você... kyo-kun. Eu só queria poder te beijar quando eu bem entendesse, queria saber o que você faz e quando você faz. Não tenho... importância nenhuma na sua vida, meu coração dói absurdamente, toda vez que... – puxa o ar muito forte, os nervos a flor da pele – penso... que... você... quer me ver morto. E a única coisa que tenho vontade de fazer, é realizar seu desejo, pra ver se você... fica feliz... pra ver se você gosta mais... do que eu te passo, ou passei, como pessoa. – sorri, desmaiando em seguida. Os olhos arregalados de Kyo focam o rosto do garoto, e seus braços automaticamente, envolvem o corpo, quase do mesmo tamanho que o seu, deitando ao seu lado na cama, alisando seus fios, com todo o carinho possível. Passa a mão de leve em seu braço, quase sem encostar, tentando acorda-lo, encosta seus lábios nos de Yuki. Pega na cabeceira, uma colher com sal, sua pressão estava baixa, abre a boca do rato, delicadamente, colocando uma porção embaixo de sua língua. Pega também, a compressa de água fria, apoiando-a em sua testa, enquanto mirava-o alucinado. Como conseguia ser tão perfeito?

Longos 30 minutos de passam, então Yuki acorda. – Tohru? Hatori? – olha para os olhos rubi, que o miravam, só então nota os braços de Kyo envolvidos em sua cintura, e a maldita mão dentro de sua maldita camisa. Fica o olhando com o olhar mais doce que conseguira. Sente os dedos do outro acariciarem seu rosto e sua barriga ao mesmo tempo. Fecha os olhos violeta, aproveitando o momento.

- Eu te concedo... todos esses direitos... Yuki-kun...

- an!

- Não suportaria a dor da sua morte, nunca admiti, que independentemente do motivo... sem você tudo ficaria mais vazio. Não entendo muito bem como isso tudo aconteceu... mas um dos grandes motivos de te tratar tão mal... era por não entender que eu sempre tive você em minha cabeça, mais ninguém. Espero que possa me perdoar. Eu não agüento mais te ver triste. Não agüento mais te ver desanimado, frio, indiferente. Cada olhar seu era como uma facada... precisava te dizer tantas coisas... mas simplesmente não saia. Como fui egoísta. 

- O pior tipo de egoísmo, é aquele que te faz apodrecer por dentro, ao não aceitar que não precisava ter agido de modo tão rude... o arrependimento... é um tipo de egoísmo. O que nos prova... que egoísmo não é tão ruim assim... porque quando percebemos o que fizemos, sempre tentamos voltar atrás, se for de grande importância para nós consertar o erro. – sorri – Não me importa o que passou... já me acostumei a esse casulo onde sempre vivi. Não sofra mais, Kyo-kun. Faça o que quiser.

- A única coisa que quero no momento, é esquecer as inúmeras vezes que não tinha vontade de levantar da cama, por não querer parar de sonhar com seu rosto... Como é difícil aceitar... argh... muito difícil entender.

- Eu sei...

- Você deveria me odiar, Yuki.

- Eu sei disso também. – gargalha baixo.

- Por que não o faz?

- É impossível odiar alguém como você... eu juro que tentei... já até me enganei achando que o fazia... mas... nunca te odiei de fato.

Ficam calados por alguns segundos.

- Será que é tão fácil quanto parece?

- Não me interesso por coisas fáceis. – o beija, o máximo de afeto que poderia demonstrar, demonstra nesse momento.

A noite cai, e o céu estava sem estrelas. Todo o brilho dos olhos dos dois ofuscava qualquer outro tipo de fenômeno. E, independentemente do que aconteceria depois desse acontecimento... uma onda negra sai da casa neste momento. Estariam eles, finalmente, livres?

fim.(?)

xx eu odeio terminar fic! Ahhh :

mas foi o que consegui imaginar u.u

me xinguem, critiquem, qualquer coisa, mas mandem reviews o.ó

I:

ps: não sei porque teria uma continuação, acabaria desgastando... mas quem sabe né? U.ú


End file.
